


Home

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sex, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Bedroom Sex, Big Brother Dean, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Sam, Dominant Dean, Dominant/Top Dean, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied Castiel/Sam Winchester, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Multi, Protective Castiel, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Submissive Castiel, Submissive/Bottom Castiel, Top Dean, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets an intervention. Dean and Cas get into a small fight. Sam goes missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Cas was "seriously addicted", as the two brothers put it, to the game Solitaire. Any chance he got, he grabbed Sam or Dean's phone to play it. Sam had taken it off the laptop, so he couldn't play it there. He just couldn't stop.

Sam was getting tired of Castiel _always_ taking his phone to play the game on it. He finally pulled Dean aside and looked at him, giving his brother the bitchface. "Dean, look at him."

Dean sighed heavily, leaning against the counter and looked over at his angel, who was distracted on Sam's fun. "Can't you let him have fun?" he asked. "I mean, nothing has been going on lately and...well...I'm sure angel's get bored."

Sam glared a bit. "He won't stop. I took my phone away the other day and he climbed on top of me and into my lap to try and get it back." He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"He was bored and wanted some action," Dean grinned. "He wanted some action and he got it and it was _awesome_." Dean chuckled.

Sam gave a harder bitchface. "Dean, this is serious. And I'm still trying to forget about the other night."

"Whatever," Dean huffed. "What do you wanna do about him?" he asked, looking over at Cas.

"I say try to take it away from him first." Sam sighed and looked over at Cas.

"Or I can." Dean shrugged, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"That's what I meant. I tried and it didn't work." Sam shook his head.

"You gotta get sexual," Dean chuckled. "That's the only way to distract him. I'll get your phone and you delete the game off your phone and mine. Alright?"

Sam nodded. "Right. Okay. Then go." He rolled his eyes.

Dean nodded and gave Sam his phone before going over to Cas to get Sam's phone. "Cas, baby," Dean hummed deeply, "wanna give me Sammy's phone?" he asked seductively.

Castiel glanced up at Dean, before playing the game again. "No." He shook his head.

Sam deleted the Solitaire app off of Dean's phone.

"C'mon," Dean purred, straddling Cas's hips and ran his hands up his mate's chest. "Please?" he asked, biting his ear roughly.

Cas moaned hard and dropped the phone.

Sam looked up at them and blinked a couple times before shuddering and sitting down.

Dean grabbed Sam's phone and slid it over to him, distracting Cas for a while more.

Sam grabbed the phone and deleted the app on it.

Cas looked at Dean and smirked a bit.

Dean grinned and bit a mark on to the angel's collarbone, lapping his tongue over the dark mark on his neck. Dean looked up when he heard Sam loudly clear his throat, sandy blonde hair in all directions and Cas's hair messed up as well.

Cas looked over at Sam and raised an eyebrow.

"Your game is deleted from our phones and the laptop."

"What? Why?" Cas whined and frowned.

"You're getting too distracted with that silly game," Dean mumbled and kissed the mark he made, buttoning Cas's white shirt up again and got off Cas's lap, feeling his mate's erection press against his thigh. "You might get killed if you don't pay attention during a hunt. That's why you don't have your own phone."

"I could get my own phone." Cas threatened, squinting his eyes a bit.  
Sam rolled his eyes at Cas' tiny threat.

"Sure, you will. Cas, you need to stop with the game. You're getting too attached to it."

Castiel glared. "No, I won't."

"Yeah, you say that now," Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't jinx yourself." Dean huffed.

Cas glared at Dean then turned away and looked out the window.

"I think we hurt his feelings." Sam looked at Dean.

Dean sighed and sat in front of Cas. "Look, we just don't want you getting hurt, alright?" he murmured. "Can you please trust us?"

Cas looked over at Dean. "I've been fine so far, haven't I?"

"Yes, you have. But what about later? When it becomes a non-stop thing? _We_ could get hurt if you're not paying attention."

"Yeah," Dean said quietly. "Can you please trust us?"

Cas thought about it for a moment then nodded a bit. "Yes."

Sam sighed in relief. "Thank God."

"Thank you," Dean murmured and kissed Cas's forehead. "Sam, we have a case yet?" he asked

"Not sure. I can check though." Sam grabbed his laptop then laid on the bed with his belly down and his feet hanging off the end.

Cas looked at Sam and raised a brow.

"What?" Dean muttered, looking at his angel.

"I said," Cas sighed, "Sam looked like a child when he grabbed his computer and flopped down onto the bed." Cas looked at Dean.

"He always does." he huffed.

Castiel smiled a bit. "Dean, come on. I want to play the game." he whined.

"You can play with actual cards, then." Dean grinned.

"No. I like the computer game. It has fireworks." Cas whined.

"You're so stubborn," Dean grumbled. "You still have me..." he purred deeply.

"I want to play Solitaire." The angel walked over to Dean and straddled his lap. "Dean, get the game back on your phone, please?"

Dean placed his hands on Cas's slim hips, rubbing small circles into his hipbones. "Dunno how..." he said.

"Ask Sam." Cas trailed his lips ghostly across his mate's neck.

Dean groaned softly and bared his neck a little. "He won't do it." he breathed.

"Maybe I can make him." Cas smirked a bit as he kissed Dean's neck softly and rolled his hips forward slowly.

Dean moaned, squeezing his mate's hips tightly. "Fuck..." he panted. "H-How?" he asked.

"Exactly what I'm doing to you right now." Cas growled slightly, somewhat possessively and bit Dean's earlobe gently.

"Fuck..." Dean moaned in arousal and bucked his hips, pressing his head against Cas's chest, gasping for breath. "Well...I know I'd like that..."

"Good. That means he might also." Castiel moved away from Dean then walked over to Sam and slowly closed the lip on the laptop. "Sam."

Dean panted and pressed his hand on to his hardness through his suddenly tight jeans, panting, as he watched his brother and angel.

Cas moved the laptop away then straddled Sam's lap. "Sam, I need to ask a favor." He casually shifted, moving his hips against Sam's.

Sam bit his lower lip, gripping the sheets tightly. "Not gonna put it back on Dean's phone..." Sam huffed, his breath hitching.

"I haven't even told you what I wanted." Cas sighed then moved his hips harder against Sam's, tangling his fingers through the tall man's hair.

Sam groaned deeply and let his head fall back, panting and bucking up slightly.

Dean looked at Cas, his mouth opened slightly in a heavy, but silent, groan, seeing Cas beacon his head, the hunter quickly getting to his feet and shuffling over to them, sitting behind his brother.

Castiel looked at Sam. "I need you to put the game back." He growled seductively in Sam's ear as he bucked his hips against the bigger man's.

Sam moaned hard, his head falling back on to his brother's shoulder. "N-No..." he panted, feeling himself getting harder.

"I _want_ you to put the game back." The angel's voice got low and seductive with every word. "I might even reward you afterwards." He said slowly into Sam's ear.

"F-Fuck, Cas..." Sam groaned, gripping the backs of the angel's knees, feeling his brother flick his tongue out across his neck.

"No sex pollen this time. All us." Cas purred. "Just give me the game back and we can end this torture, Sam." He bit Sam's earlobe.

Sam gasped and bucked up. "F-Fuck..." he panted. "Wh-What if I d-don't...?"

"Haven't thought about it." Cas sighed. "Fine. Dont put my game back! I'll just play with the cards." He growled then got to his feet and went to the table and started laying out the cards.

Dean panted with arousal, his brother still laying against him. "Well, damn," Dean breathed. "You just missed out on getting screwed in the ass, man."

Sam elbowed Dean in the gut and caught his breath.

Cas sighed and finished the game. "So boring without a tiny celebration thing."

Dean grinned and got up, letting Sam fall against the bed. He went over to Cas and turned him around, rubbing himself against Cas's suddenly hard crotch again, mouths locked hard.

Cas groaned against Dean's mouth and bucked his hips up into his mate's. He dropped the cards and gripped Dean's hips hard then ground up against him desperately and in want and need. "F-Fuck!"

Sam swallowed hard and panted, watching his brother and the angel.

Dean panted and rutted against Cas needily, groaning. He opened his eyes and looked over at Sam with a fucked out grin. "Like...anything you see, baby brother...?" he panted.

"I-I'll be back later." Sam grabbed his stuff and left the room.

Castiel grinned. "I guess he did." He smirked then lifted Dean up, wrapping his mate's legs around his waist and carried him over to the bed. He pushed Dean back onto the bed then slowly crawled up to his lover and kissed him deeply.

Dean smirked and looked up at him, moaning into the hard kiss, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and bucked his hips up hard, panting and moaning.

Cas moaned loudly and panted. "Nobody dominates." He pulled away slightly and smiled with loving yet lustfilled eyes. "We haven't made love unless somebody dominates."

"Me." Dean growled and rolled them over, pinning Cas's hips down with his Grace, rutting against him again and bit his shoulder.

Cas moaned loudly then used his Grace, which was more powerful, to push Dean off and pin him to the bed. "I said no one dominates." He panted.

Dean groaned. "Why not?" he whimpered.

"You weren't listening were you..." Cas frowned, feeling hurt and then sat up, looking down at his hands.

"Wh... Yes, I was," he panted. "But, why can neither of us dominate?" he asked.

"I just wanted to make love with no dominance, Dean," Cas said quietly. Cas sighed. "But I guess that isn't going to happened. So, I am going to go play my game." He got to his feet and walked over to the table then sat down, ignoring how hard he was right now and shifted in his seat a bit.

"Ok. No dominance. None," Dean said and tried to sit up. "Will you please let me go, Cas?" he asked.

Cas stopped and looked at Dean then smiled a bit. He stood up and walked back over to his mate and kissed him softly on the lips, grunting in agreement to the question as he pushed Dean back again.

Dean tried so hard not to buck and rut against Cas, not wanting him to move away again. Dean only snaked his fingers into dark hair with one hand and put his other on Cas's ass, gently kneading the skin, though Cas still had his jeans on that he borrowed, getting a small buck of the hips from Cas.

Cas tangled his fingers through Dean's sandy blond hair, moaning softly. He bucked his hips against Dean's gently, moaning again.

Dean groaned deeply, panting. "Fuck, Cas..." he moaned.

Cas smirked and panted a bit then moved his hips to his mate's again, kissing his neck softly.

"God, Cas..." Dean moaned deeply, rolling his head back again, bucking up into him needily. So much for no dominating between them.

Cas pushed Dean back on the bed and straddled his hips. "Screw no dominance." He growled and kissed his mate deeply, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, trying to take dominance over him.

Dean fisted his fingers into Cas's hair, moaning loudly. He sucked roughly on his tongue, panting, as he ground his hips up hard.

Cas moaned then pulled away as he thought for a moment. If Dean wanted him so bad, why didn't he try to take dominance over him. "I'm not going to do anymore. If you want me so bad, then take me." He growled seductively close to Dean's ear.

Dean growled, roughly flipping them over and pinned Cas down with his Grace, taking total control over him, only letting Cas's hands stay free. Dean bucked hard against him, moaning, as he kissed him roughly.

Cas moaned hard and kissed him back, tangling his fingers through Dean's hair. He panted and pulled Dean's shirt over his head, kissing him again.

Dean pulled Cas's shirt off as well, licking into his mate's mouth desperate and rutting hard against him, moaning.

Cas moaned and sucked on Dean's tongue roughly, panting as he slid his hands into his back pockets and pulled his mate's hips down then groaned.

Dean panted hard, feeling close to his release. "Fuck, Cas..." he whined, his hips stuttering a bit.

Cas kneaded at the skin through Dean's jeans and moaned into his mouth, managing to buck his hips up. "Dean..." He panted, also feeling close to his release.

"Sh...Shit..." Dean panted, biting Cas's lower lip hard, moaning.

Cas growled then bucked his hips up again and bit back, teasingly.

Finally, Dean came hard in his pants with a loud groan, panting. "Fuck..."

Cas came with a shout and panted. "Hell, Dean." He grunted and smiled against Dean's neck.

"Uh-huh..." he mumbled, feeling his arms tremble slightly from the effort of keeping himself propped up on his arms. He looked over his shoulder when he heard the Impala engine and used his Grace to quickly clean them up, despite the smell of sex in the bedroom.

Sam walked through the door then stopped and left the door open. "You guys seriously had sex?"

Cas grinned. His hair was messed up and he had a bead of sweat rolling over his forehead. "Yes."

Sam blinked a couple times then sighed.

"Why?" Dean breathed and rolled off Cas. "You want in again?" he grinned.

Sam stopped for a moment. "No." He then sat down and pulled out his laptop. "Well, we have a case."

Cas shoved Dean off, making him land face first onto the floor, and ran over then sat down next to Sam.

Dean grunted. "Dick." he huffed and sat up.

Sam looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow. "You okay there, Batman?"

"Shaddup..." Dean grumbled and stood. "Tell me about this case."

"Well, since Lucifer has basically went off the radar right now, there's been more activity. My guess is that it's another vampire problem." Sam turned the laptop to face Dean.

"Oh, fun." Dean groaned sarcastically.

Sam sighed. "Yeah. Or it could be something totally different. So, do you wanna go check it out?"

"Sure." Dean nodded and stood up straight.

Cas stood up also, but was stopped by Sam, the angel looking confused.

"Do you really want him to come along? He almost got us killed last time." Sam looked at his brother.

Dean looked at Cas then to Sam. "Yes, Sam. I really want him to come along," he said and grabbed his car keys. "One of us needs backup, right?"

"Not really." Sam grumbled then shut the lid on the computer and stood up. He walked out to the car and got in with a huff.

Cas tilted his head and frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything," he mumbled. "He just doesn't want to almost get killed. C'mon." he muttered.

"I didn't mean to cause so much trouble last time. I stumbled and my wings flared out. It wasn't my fault." Cas looked down a bit then disappeared in a soft flutter of wings and reappeared in the backseat of the Impala.

"It was an accident. I know." he sighed.

Sam looked at Dean with raised eyebrows. "Let's go, man!"

"Whatever." Dean huffed and went to the car and got in, starting it up.

Sam opened the laptop again and started scrolling. "It's two states over." He sighed. "Long drive."

Dean nodded, glad they packed all their things into the trunk. "What state's it in?"

"Kansas." Sam looked at his brother.

Dean blinked and nearly missed a red light. "What?" he finally said. "Out of all places, it's Kansas? Seriously?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Dean, come on, man," Sam sighed. "We have to do this. At least check it out?"

"Fine," Dean grunted and started driving again. "I'm not going in our old house, though, if it's even still up."

"What if I told you that we had to go around it for the job...?" Sam asked slowly.

"I just said that I wasn't going inside, dammit." Dean said firmly.

"You don't have to!" Sam snapped then went to looking back at his laptop.

"You two are always fighting..." Cas said lowly.

After that, the whole car ride had an awkward silence, other than the faint sound from Dean's music.

Sam looked up as they drove past their old house and sighed then turned back to his computer.

Dean didn't even bother looking up when Sam did. He just kept on driving until they got to a motel, Dean paying for their room.

Sam walked into the motel room and flopped down on the bed.

Cas helped Dean with the bags and carried them in.

For the rest of the night, Dean didn't, or wasn't able, to sleep because they were so close to home again and it made him strangely uncomfortable. He still didn't sleep. Even when Cas tried to get him to sleep.

Sam was able to sleep, although he tossed and turned most of the night. He was able to get at least a few hours.

Cas looked at Dean and frowned. "Do I have to put you to sleep?"

"No, Cas," Dean said and looked up from the bright screen of the computer. "I don't sleep good when I'm close to home and I'm an angel and you said yourself angels don't need sleep. So...no sleep." he said and turned back to the computer.

"You're still human, Dean. If you don't slrep, your body _will_ shut down. Angel or not." Cas frowned.

"I don't give a rats ass." Dean scowled.

Cas was going to run a hand through Dean's soft, sandy blonde hair but stopped, feeling hurt and denied. He was just trying to help.

"Just leave me be, alright?" Dean mumbled, rubbing his face hard.

Cas nodded a bit with a frown. He sat up from the bed then went over to the tablr, pulling a deck of cards from his pocket. He started playing his game and sighed, propping his head on his hand.

"Look. What the hell do you want me to do?" Dean asked firmly. "Sleep when I can't? I _can't_ , Cas. Alright? I tried and can't."

Cas flinched at Dean's tone of voice. "All I was trying to do was help, but apparently you don't need it." He said through his teeth.

"No. I don't need help right now," Dean snapped, but still keeping his voice quiet so he didn't wake Sam. "Maybe other times but not now."

"Well, maybe I don't want to help you anymore." Cas stopped playing then turned to look at Dean.

"Fine. Don't," Dean growled. "See what I care." After that, Dean turned back to the computer.

Cas glared at his mate. "I don't care anymore, Dean."

"Oh, yeah," Dean scoffed. "I am _so_ sure about that."

Cas growled. "Maybe I should leave and not come back until I'm need like I used to do."

"That's exactly what I _don't_ want to happen, dammit." Dean hissed.

"Well, you don't need my help and I don't want to feel like I'm not needed when I try to help you!" Cas snapped, his voice deeper and in a growling tone.

Sam whimpered and groaned, turning over in his sleep and put a pillow over his head.

"I don't need help right now!" Dean countered angrily, shaking his head hard.

"You need sleep, Dean! Your body is going to shut down because you're still human!" Cas snapped.

Dean let out an annoyed sound and rubbed his face hard, his eyes shut tight. "I'm not tired," he said. "And you're not going to put me to sleep. It's bad enough we're a motel close to me old house and even worse that I have nightmares about that same God damned night!"

Cas rolled his eyes. "Dean, I can take your nightmares away! You know I can, but you don't want my help! You don't _need_ me and I-." He stopped, feeling a lump in his throat. He swallowed it back then glared. "And I don't need _you_." His voice sounded serious.

"But they won't go away," Dean said, his voice cracking a bit. "You tried that with my nightmares from Hell. Those aren't going away."

Cas shook his head a bit. "I would try again, but you don't need me. You can do things on your own. I just mess up everything I do. You don't need me anymore. I don't need you, Dean." Cas stood up and looked at Dean.

"Yes, Cas," Dean whispered, breaking down from Cas's hurting words. "I do need you. More than you think. I'm...I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry for acting like I know everything and anything. I'm sorry for pushing you away when I need you. I just...I don't want to relive that night again..."

Cas slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, next to his mate. "I'm sorry, Dean. I'm just try to help, but you seem to not want my help anymore." He shook his head.

"I...I do want your help. I...I always do..." he said shakily, wanting to go over and be held but didn't know if Cas wanted physical contact right now.

Cas frowned and ran a hand through Dean's hair then cupped the side of his mate's face, rubbing his thumb gently over his cheek.

Dean closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, letting out a shaky sigh. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Cas looked at Dean then pulled him close to his chest and kissed the top of his mate's head, burying his face into his hair, taking in the sweet smell of shampoo and whiskey.

Dean closed his eyes and nuzzled into him, letting out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry..." he repeated quietly.

"You make me feel as if I'm not needed any longer since you're an angel now." Cas frowned as he ran a hand through Dean's hair again.

Dean shook his head. "No," he mumbled. "That...no. That's not true..." Dean frowned.

Cas sighed and looked at Dean. "Then why when I want to help, you tell me no?" He frowned.

"I don't know," Dean shook his head weakly. "I'm just...sensitive around some places, y'know?"

Cas nodded, understanding now what Dean was telling him. "I understand. But let me try to help, Dean. That's all I'm here for is to help you."

Dean nodded. "Just don't leave, alright?" he said quietly. "Please?"

Cas nodded and kissed the top of Dean's head. "I won't leave you."

"Thank you." Dean mumbled and kept his eyes shut.

"Dean, look at me." Cas said quietly.

Dean opened his eyes as requested, though he was hesitant to do so. "Please don't put a sleep spell on me." he said quietly.

Cas frowned, looking into sad, green eyes. "Why not?" He rubbed his thumb gently across Dean's cheek.

"I want to try and fall asleep by myself without having to be forced." Dean said quietly, leaning forward to turn the laptop off.

Cas nodded and lay down next to Dean, pulling his mate close.

Dean laid his head on Cas's chest, tangling their legs together so he knew Cas was still there.

Cas sighed and stared up at the ceiling, stroking Dean's hair with one hand and lacing his fingers with his mate's with the other. "I love you, Dean."

"Mm..." Dean grunted. "Love you, too..."

"Are you going to-" Cas stopped short when he saw Dean fast asleep and snoring lightly. He smiled and closed his eyes, still holding Dean close.

When Dean woke up the next morning, Cas was awake but Sam was gone. "Where's Sam?" Dean asked drowsily.

Cas looked at Dean and shrugged. "He said he'd be back later then left."

"Did he say where he was going?" Dean mumbled, hiding a yawn behind his hand.

"He said he was going to your old house so that you wouldn't have to go in in order to get some information on the case." Cas explained.

"Uh-huh..." he muttered and sat up. "How long has he been gone?" he asked.

"About two hours." Cas sat up also then reached up and fixed Dean's bed head.

"He hasn't called my phone?" Dean asked, letting his mate play with his hair.

Cas shook his head. "No." He looked at Dean then smiled slightly, finishing with his angel's hair.

Dean tensed visibly. "That's not good." he muttered.

Cas shook his head. "No, it's not. I believe that you can track where he is by that thing called, GPS?" He tilted his head to the side, unsure.

"He's still at the house, I know," Dean shook his head. "I don't know why he hasn't called, though." he sighed and moved to stand. "C'mon. We're going to find him."

Cas stood up and flattened out his trench coat. "I thought you said you were never going back?"

"It's Sam, Cas," Dean huffed. "House or no house, I'm going to find him." Since Sam took the Impala, Dean was gone in a flutter of wings by his car in front of the old house with his hand gun in his grasp.

Castiel was at Dean's side in a second. He looked at the Impala and felt the hood of the car. "It's cold. So, he's still here."

Dean nodded and cocked his gun back as he went up to the house, hesitating a bit. If Sam was inside and hurt, he didn't have time to hesitate.

Cas followed Dean inside the house and looked around.

Sam stepped out and looked at Dean. "Dean, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, bitch," Dean huffed and lowered his gun a bit. "Dude, you've been gone for two hours and didn't brother calling. So, yeah. Of course I'd be here."

"I knew you didn't want to come here, so I didn't call you. I was still investigating." Sam sighed.

"Like hell you didn't call," Dean scowled. "Now that both me and Cas are here, looks like we're helping." he added.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Fine. But I can tell you that I haven't found anything."

Cas glanced down for a moment then knelt down. "Dean." He held up his fingers to show his mate some yellow powder on them.

Dean stiffened. He looked up at Sam. "Was this here before? Don't lie to me." he questioned his brother firmly.

Sam looked his brother in the eyes. "Yes."

Cas tilted his head slightly at Sam.

Dean blinked. "And you didn't even _think_ to leave?" he scowled.

"I came to fight whatever was in this house, Dean. Isn't that what we do or have you forgotten that?" Sam glared.

"You could've gotten killed, you idiot," Dean huffed. "Do you have all the information so we can leave?"

"And you know, if we had checked out this place sooner, we probably would have already figured this out! But instead, you have this fucked up fear of coming back here from something that happened a long time ago!" Sam snapped.

Castiel's eyes grew a bit wide then stepped back, not wanting to get in the middle of the brothers fight.

Dean flinched sharply, grounding his teeth together. He let out a sharp breath before speaking again. "You know what, Sam," he growled. "Screw you. I'll be tell you I told you so if you get killed."

"Maybe it was right for Mom to die! It wouldn't have turned you into the man you are today!" Sam raised an eyebrow as his brother stopped in his tracks from walking out the door.

That flipped the switch from trying to stay calm to wanting to kill his brother. Dean didn't even draw his gun up fully before he felt Cas hold him back, anger hearing up in his green eyes. "You have no God damn right to be saying that!" Dean said harshly. "You hardly even knew Mom! You hardly have any _memory_ , dammit!"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "You were going to kill your own brother?"

Cas frowned and kept his arms around Dean, keeping him from Sam. "Sam, stop it."

Sam laughed. "Dean, if I have no memory then I don't care! I'm glad Mom's dead. Glad that Dad's dead! He never cared for me! As for Mom...I never knew my mom!"

"Go to Hell." Dean growled and ripped himself away from Cas's tight hold, grabbing his keys off the table and was gone in a rough flutter of wings, the Impala gone as well and appearing in the motel parking lot. He was still shaking in anger. Why would Sam say all that stuff? It wasn't like him.


End file.
